


Double Drabble: Sacrifice

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from archet: Aragorn/Boromir. <a href="http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y266/greenskies/Misc/table.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is of a table. On it is a candelabra with three used candles, a plate with breads and other stuff on it, a goblet, and other things of a dinner-ish nature.)

"Take supper with me tonight." Aragorn brushed the back of his fingers across Boromir's cheek. "Let me put a smile on your face."

Boromir kissed Aragorn's fingers, but shook his head. "With your permission, sire, I need to see to the garrison."

"Can it not wait until morning?" Aragorn frowned. "I have need of you."

Boromir looked away. "What kind of Steward would I be if I did not personally inspect the guard before your wedding day?"

Aragorn caught Boromir's chin. " _Please_ ," he whispered. "Don't make me beg."

Boromir smiled sadly. "I would never make my king beg, my liege, but our dalliances must end. Your wife will have need of you. _And I will not be your secondary._

"But tonight?"

"Tonight we must say goodbye and accustom ourselves to the change." Boromir had known this moment would come since before Aragorn had announced his engagement. A king had to have a queen. Boromir had him for scant months and would be content with those, the memories warming him in dark nights. Boromir leaned in and brushed a kiss to Aragorn's cheek. "Good night, my liege."

"Good night." Aragorn waited until Boromir was out of sight before sighing. "My love."


End file.
